At the beginning with you
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Serie de drabbles de momentos Dimitri x Anya de la película Anastasia de 1997.
1. La Gran Duquesa Anastasia

**DISCLAIMER:** Anastasia, película de 1997 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Don Bluth, Gary Goldman y 20th Century Fox. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU**

 **Capitulo 1:** ¡Permítanme presentarles a su alteza real, la gran duquesa Anastasia!

—Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Anya ¿si?… ¿tendrás apellido de casualidad? —preguntó Dimitri pensativo, tomándose el mentón con una mano.

— Bueno, en realidad… vas a decir que estoy loca… pero no recuerdo mi apellido. Me encontraron sola y sin hogar cuando tenía ocho años —confesó ella.

— Si… pero ¿y antes de que te hallaran?

— Oy… bueno… yo, yo sé que suena tonto pero no lo recuerdo, tengo pocos recuerdos de mi pasado.

— Mmm… es… perfecto —dijo para sí, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a maquinar rápidamente.

— Aunque tengo una pista y esa es Paris —continuó ella mientras jugaba con su dije de oro.

— ¿Paris?

— Si, he… bueno, ¿van a ayudarme o no?

Dimitri reprimió el impulso de saltar y cantar victoria ante ella. Una jovencita, sin apellido, sin pasado y con un enorme parecido a la duquesa Anastasia se había presentado ante sus ojos buscando ir a Paris. La vida podía ser muy curiosa.

Solo faltaba explicarle medianamente el plan (no era que quisiera engañarla pero, sabía que si compartía al pie de la letra lo que él y Vlad estaban tramando sería contraproducente; ella podía negarse a ser parte de ello o incluso tendrían que dividir la recompensa ya no en dos, sino en tres partes). Así que rápidamente ideó una estrategia:

— Eso quisiéramos —comentó en tono apenado—. De hecho nosotros casualmente también vamos a Paris. Y tengo tre… cuatro, este no… —dijo botando un boleto que tenían de más, al piso—, pero tengo tres boletos aquí. Por desgracia el tercero es para… Anastasia

Vlad pese a que había estado distraído con Pooka, siguió la corriente:

— Vamos a reunir a la gran duquesa Anastasia con su abuela —comenzaron, mientras la llevaban escaleras arriba.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes un gran parecido —Dimitri no decía aquello por convencerla. Era verdad. Podía jactarse de haber visto en audiciones a incontables chicas, y ninguna había llegado a parecérsele ni tantito —y así el bombardeo por parte de los dos, empezó:

— Los mismos ojos azules —comentó Vlad.

— Los Romanov los tienen —sonrió Dimitri, enfrascado con su regordete amigo.

— La sonrisa de Nicolás…

— Hasta el mentón de Alejandra —dijo sosteniéndole la cara, acción que ella rechazó y se soltó de su agarre.

—Incluso tiene las manos de la abuela —siguió Vlad. Aunque claro, aquellos dos últimos comentarios, eran tal cual una vil mentira.

— La misma edad, la misma complexión… —comentó Dimitri, sintiendo que todo encajaba tan perfecto que no podía dejarla ir.

— ¿Intentan decirme que creen que yo soy Anastasia? —exclamó Anya con ironía, guardándose un bufido.

— Sólo intento decir que he visto cientos de chicas de toda la nación y no hay una que se parezca a la duquesa como tú ¡Mira la pintura! —y en eso si decía la puritita verdad.

— Cuando los vi pensé que estaban locos pero ahora sé que están dementes —de hecho le había parecido muy sospechoso que ellos dos se encontraran en un lugar así de abandonado, pero por ayuda es que no discriminaría a nadie y menos ella estando en situación de calle. Pero ¿qué tenían ellos en la cabeza? ¿sólo por ser huérfana es que podían sacar ese tipo de conclusiones?

— ¿Por qué? No recuerdas lo que te pasó…

— Nadie recuerda que pasó con ella —completó Vlad.

— Buscas familia en Paris…

— Y su única familia está en Paris —parecían sincronizados, un diálogo ensayado que les salía muy bien, pero la verdad era que eran espontáneos y astutos.

— ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad? —Dimitri la llevó frente a una pintura en donde se hallaba la Emperatriz Marié tomándole la mano a una muy pequeña Anastasia.

— ¿Qué yo pueda ser de la realeza? —volvió a preguntar un poco confundida pero tomando sentido de lo que le decían. Ambos asintieron—. ¡No lo sé! Es difícil imaginar que eres una duquesa cuando duermes en el suelo mojado. Pero sí, claro, toda niña solitaria quiere ser una princesa —quizás no precisamente una princesa, pero Anya si había soñado infinidad de veces en que sus padres llegaban por ella a aquel viejo y sucio orfanato. Pero diez años pasaron y eso nunca sucedió.

— Y en alguna parte una niña sola lo es —le aseguró aquel señor y ella pensó que trataba de ser amable—. Después de todo el nombre Anastasia significa "La que de nuevo surgirá…"

Dimitri sintió que ya se habían tardado demasiado con aquella chica y que perdían tiempo valioso. Entonces quiso presionar:

— Quisiera ayudarte pero, el tercer boleto es para la duquesa Anastasia ¡Suerte! —se despidió, llevándose a Vlad por los hombros. Dejaron a la pobre Anya agobiada e imaginando cosas. Su mente trabajaba muy rápido con toda la información que esos dos desconocidos le habían dado. Se dedicóa mirar por un momento la pintura y coincidió en que sí, quizás había un leve parecido de esa chiquilla con ella, pero es que aquello era una locura. Sin embargo lo reflexionó por breves momentos ¿Y si… quizás había una remota posibilidad de que fuera ella? ¿Y si no? ¿le afectaría en algo no ser Anastasia? ¿Qué iba a perder? Pues nada. Descubriría que ella no era ninguna princesa, pero ya estaría en pleno Paris y lo recorrería hasta encontrar a su verdadera familia ¿qué podía salir mal? Ellos estaban dispuestos a llevarla y hacer ese viaje por alguna razón y tenía la posibilidad frente a sus ojos. No tenía dinero, ni pasaporte, ni nadie a quién recurrir y después de todo, aunque no los conocía no se veían tan malas personas. Fue entonces que algo se encendió en el pecho de la chica, algo que reconoció como esperanza.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste nuestro brillante plan? —le reclamó Vlad. Dimitri se encogió de hombros, sabía que su amigo aún tenía mucho que aprender sobre la manipulación.

— Ella sólo quiere ir a Paris ¿Por qué regalar una tercera parte de la recompensa?

— Te lo digo ¡estás cometiendo un error! —volvió a recriminar. Sin embargo Dimitri estaba muy confiado. Había sembrado la duda en ella que estaba tan desesperada por ir a Francia que, el ruso estaba seguro, ella lo haría.

— Tranquilo lo tengo todo bajo control —le dijo con calma—. Oye ven, camina lento —le pidió. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que su táctica y estrategia funcionaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se las sabía de todas y tenía demasiada experiencia en ello, no de en balde había pasado sus últimos años en las calles en dónde aprendió todo lo que sabía, junto con lo que había visto a corta edad cuando él y sus fallecidos padres habían sido sirvientes en el palacio. Así que Dimitri sabía perfectamente que, no tenía más que contar—. Tres, dos, uno…

— ¡Dimitri! —corrió Anya a su alcance.

— La tenemos en nuestras manos —susurró Vladimir mientras ambos celebraban discretamente reprimiendo las risas.

— ¡Dimitri! ¡Espera! —pidió la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es a mi? —se volteó con falso tono casual.

— Si no recuerdo quién soy… ¿Quién dice que no soy una princesa, duquesa o lo que sea cierto? —comenzó ella.

— Mjm… continúa… —pidió él acercándosele.

— Y si no soy Anastasia, la emperatriz no tardará en darse cuenta y habrá sido sólo una confusión —puntualizó Anya, como si aquello fuera lo más casual del mundo.

— Suena creíble.

— Pero si tu eres la princesa conocerás al fin tu identidad y tendrás a tu familia de vuelta —alentó Vlad.

— Jaja… claro, claro, así es —el ruso reprimió la risa—. De cualquier modo irás a Paris —ya estaba y él no había tenido que mover ni un dedo. Ella sola se había encargado de decir lo que él quería oír. Si algo pasaba, si algo salía mal… no sería ni culpa de él ni de Vlad porque Anya había tomado por sí sola la decisión y eso les daba una gran ventaja. No tenían que ser responsables de ella en ningún caso, aunque sí, por el contrario la emperatriz lograba tragarse el cuento debido al gran parecido físico de la jovencita con su nieta desaparecida, entonces ellos serían ricos de por vida por haberla encontrado, salvado y llevado hasta ella. Sabía que la Emperatriz Marié los recompensaría muy bien e incluso hasta podía darles un título y unos cuantos bienes. Todo estaba a pedir de boca.

— ¡Si! —Anya le estrechó la mano efusivamente, tanto que le tronó los dedos y Dimitri terminó soltándose.

— ¡Auch! —se sobó la mano por un momento y luego se recobró abriendo los brazos—. ¡Permítanme presentarles a su alteza real! ¡La gran duquesa Anastasia! —gritó en medio de aquel viejo y abandonado salón de baile y sintió que las cosas se estaban acomodando. Aquel había sido un magnífico día y el primero de pocos para poder disfrutar esa enorme recompensa que le estaba esperando.

* * *

¡Estoy reviviendo viejos shippings de mi infancia! Y este es uno de ellos y muy muy fuerte. Qué si la película no esta basada para nada en datos reales, que si está basada en la leyenda de que Anna Anderson era la princesa Anastasia y que si blah blah blah, pues no me importa, he visto muchos documentales de lo que SI fue la vida de Anastasia y su destino y el de su familia y puedo separarlos perfectamente porque son dos cosas muy diferentes y esta película simplemente me atrapó. Dimitri siempre ha sido de mis galanes favoritos en mi lista de "Papacitos de todos los tiempos" y yo tenía 7 años cuando esta película salió, SO! A casi 19 años después lo sigo amando.

Hace dos días para ser exacta, me puse a ver esta peli y comencé a notar cosas que antes no o más bien a apreciar las escenas y en pensar varias cosas que entre ellos sucedieron y entonces dije ¿por qué no? y pues así está la cosa. Serán Drabbles de sus momentos en la película con el plus de mi cosecha.

Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado, sé que no tiene romance que ofrecer por ahora, pero, es que así comenzaron. Dimitri no quería más de ella que aprovecharse para llevarla a Paris y ganar su recompensa, golpe vil y bajo pues ella estaba desesperada y tenía muchas ilusiones. Pero ya iremos viendo como se desarrolla la pareja.

Gracias por leer otra de mis locuras. Y ¿saben qué? ¡Esta es mi historia #50! ¡Omaigó!

 **Princesa Saiyajin.**


	2. Una Inexplicable Atracción

**DISCLAIMER:** Anastasia, película de 1997 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Don Bluth, Gary Goldman y 20th Century Fox. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU**

 **Capítulo 2:** Una inexplicable atracción.

— ¡No juegues con esa cosa y siéntate bien! ¡Recuerda qué eres una duquesa! —la reprendió Dimitri. De alguna manera la pose desgarbada que la chica mantenía en su asiento le ponía los nervios de puntas, y más bien toda ella le provocaba eso.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de las duquesas y de lo que hacen o no? —cuestionó Anya. Intrigada de que alguien como él quisiera corregirla.

— Es mi obligación saberlo —contestó con un dejo de superioridad. Sin embargo un recuerdo, de esos pocos que conservaba intactos, se le vino a la mente en un segundo: En cierta ocasión se había escapado de la cocina y observaba detrás de la puerta del comedor. La Zarina Alejandra, revisaba las posturas en las sillas que sus hijas mantenían al tomar el desayuno. La más pequeña de ellas, Anastasia, conservaba su pose recta y se colocaba un mantel en sus rodillas para no manchar su delicado vestido azul pastel de listones. No era la primera vez que espiaba a las pequeñas duquesas y los zares; extrañamente a Dimitri le fascinaba verlas envueltas en sus lecciones de costura, lectura e idiomas. Siempre encontraba un momento para escapar de sus arduas labores y observar la vida que llevaban. A veces fantaseaba con que se volvía amigo de la más pequeña pues le llamaba mucho la atención que fuera tan distinta de sus hermanas Olga, Tatiana, Maria y del pequeño Alexis. Anastasia era muy alegre y traviesa y siempre estaba llena de energía. Sin embargo sólo podía mirarla y rezar para que nadie lo descubriera y le propinara una buena golpiza por abandonar sus labores y soñar despierto. Por eso era qué sabía lo que las duquesa hacían, cómo debían comportarse y lo que debían saber.

— Ah…

— Oye, Anya… sólo quiero ayudarte, ¿entiendes? —era eso y que por alguna extraña razón cualquier cosa que hacía la chica lo alteraba a tal punto de querer llamarle la atención una y otra vez.

— Dimitri ¿crees que soy de la realeza?

— Desde luego —aseguró el chico, con una sonrisa complaciente.

— ¡Entonces deja de darme órdenes! —exclamó ella molesta. Desde que habían subido al tren, él no hacía más que regañarla a cada paso que daba y necesitaba que parara porque no iba a soportar todo el viaje de esa forma, además de que ella no era una chica que se dejara de nadie.

— Ash —frunció la boca pues no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se le enfrentara de esa forma. Qué agallas tenía esa jovencita, le quedaba claro.

— Tiene un carácter complicado —mencionó Vlad de lo más casual, mientras redactaba los permisos de viaje y se volvía espectador de todo lo que sucedía en torno a la pareja de jóvenes.

— Odio eso en las mujeres —y ante eso, Anya le enseñó la lengua a Dimitri.

* * *

— Oye creo que empezamos mal —Dimitri había regresado al compartimento de tren, después de haber pensado mucho sobre su pequeña discusión con Anya. La verdad era que no le convenía que ella se enojara y arriesgar así todo el plan. No quería que el viaje fuera tedioso para ninguno y también reconocía que se estaba pasando de amargado sin razón alguna, por lo que había concluido en ir a buscarla para aclararle todo, y mentalmente se había prometido poner de su parte, aunque claro eso no se lo iba a decir a ella.

— Estoy de acuerdo —reconoció la chica de ojos azules mientras devoraba una guía turística de Paris.

— Está bien…

— Pero acepto tu disculpa —comentó con desenfado y eso bastó para detonar todo entre ellos, de nuevo.

— ¿Disculpa? —ironizó bastante ofendido—. ¿Quién se está disculpando? Yo sólo dije que creo…

— Mira, ya no digas más ¿quieres?, sólo conseguirás disgustarme —lo interrumpió con cara de aburrimiento, dejando el libro a un lado.

— Bien, no hablaré, me callaré si tu lo haces —propuso él, con tono golpeado.

— De acuerdo, me callaré —aceptó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

— Bien

— Bien —contestó ella empecinada en no dejar que él tuviera la última palabra.

— ¡Bien! —retó Dimitri sin ceder de igual forma.

—¡Bien! —un pequeño silencio invadió el vagón unos segundos, hasta que ella preguntó:

— ¿La echarás de menos?

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu charla? —preguntó con sarcasmo y bastante fastidiado.

— ¡No! ¡Rusia! —exclamó Anya, cansada de que él quisiera pelear.

— No —dijo indiferente, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

— Pero era tu hogar…

— Es un país en donde viví, hasta ahí —tajó la explicación. Si ella supiera… él no tenía un lugar al cuál llamarle hogar. Ni una casa, ni una familia… ni un país. Porque en Rusia había nacido, pero también había vivido los peores días de su vida. La pobreza en la que estaban metidos él y sus padres los había llevado a servir en el Palacio de Inverno. Él había crecido entre calderas y trabajos pesados, anhelando la vida de los Zares y sus hijos… Rusia había sido su país pero un lugar que quería olvidar por que ahí habían fallecido sus padres dejándolo a la deriva y eso marcaría para siempre el rumbo austero de su vida. Paris le deparaba la fortuna y la vida que siempre había soñado y eso era lo único que importaba. Claro que Dimitri no tenía intenciones de contarle aquello a la curiosa chica.

— Entonces convertirás a Paris en tu hogar —aseguró ella que intentaba tener una plática normal con el chico. A decir verdad, Dimitri no le parecía una mala persona, más bien se daba cuenta de que escondía muchas cosas y trataba de protegerse bajo esa fachada de sabelotodo y gracioso, por lo cual ella no podía parar de enfrentarlo y llevarle la contraria. Le molestaba bastante su actitud y si de testarudos se trataba, iban a tener una gran competencia por el trono.

— ¿Qué obsesión tienes con los hogares? —se cruzó de brazos y subió los pies al asiento de enfrente, tapándole el paso a la pelirroja. No sabía porqué teniéndola cerca se comportaba como todo un patán, pero no podía evitarlo. Casi se había arrepentido de formular aquella pregunta. Anya era huérfana y podía decirse que tenían eso en común, era normal desear un lugar al cual llamarle casa y más ella que había vivido aferrada a la esperanza de encontrar a su familia en Paris.

— Bueno en primer lugar es algo que toda persona normal desea y en segundo lugar es algo que tú…

— ¿Qué? —retó, empecinado en no moverse ni un milímetro para no dejarla pasar.

— ¡Olvidalo! —y eso fue todo. El intento de componer las cosas acababa de irse a la basura.

— ¡Bien! —soltó en tono ofendido.

— ¡Arg! —la chica se quejó en voz alta totalmente harta de Dimitri. De pronto Vlad abrió la puertita de madera del compartimento y entró con Pooka en brazos, momento que ella aprovechó para desahogarse— ¡Ay qué bueno que llegas! ¡Por favor retíralo de mi vista!

— ¿Ahora que le hiciste? —preguntó el rechoncho señor, tomando partido por Anya.

— ¿Qué? ¡Fue ella! —exclamó Dimitri, bastante sorprendido porque Vlad se pusiera de parte de la jovencita.

—¡Ja! —Anya salió del lugarcito dando manotazos al aire y quejándose entre dientes, dejando a los dos amigos solos.

— Una inexplicable atracción —Vlad conocía bastante a Dimitri y podía leer bien a Anya pese a que recién la conocía. Se daba cuenta que pasaban por una etapa inusual de odio que sólo tenía una cierta explicación, la cual por supuesto ya sospechaba de sobra, sin embargo se le había ocurrido hacer aquel comentario y vio a Dimitri explotar por ello.

— ¡¿Atracción?! ¿Por esa niña malcriada? ¿Estás demente? —totalmente exasperado, Dimitri imitó a su compañera y salió del compartimento tomando la dirección contraria, balbuceando por el coraje y dando zancadas al caminar.

— Sólo fue una pequeña pregunta —comentó Vlad al aire mientras sostenía al cenizo perrito y sentía que, en cierta forma, sus sospechas iban tomando fuerza.

* * *

Y aquí nos vamos encaminando con el romance. No estoy segura de que aquí haya nacido el amor, yo creo que fue un poquito más adelante, sin embargo aquí ya notamos que se vuelve insoportable su convivir entre los dos y s ella pasan peleando todo el tiempo. El que sí ya se daba cuenta era Vlad, pues creo ue al estar más grande era evidente para él. Debo decir que me encanta conos e agarran del chongo por cosas tan tontas jejeje me divierten mucho y me encanta la forma en que Dimitri casi se ofende porque Vlad le dice que siente atracción por Anya...! Es de AIÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ!

Respecto a lo que Anya le pregunta, de porqué sabe tanto de duquesas, siempre pensé que no se debía sólo a que estaba buscando una Anastasia falsa, en parte si, pero debía haber un antecedente. Al ser el un niño que creció en el palacio, pensé que evidentemente él quería tener una infancia normal y ponerse a jugar con ellas. Más con Anastasia porque van siendo de la misma edad, entonces supuse que el las espiaría no por morbo, porque era un niño, mas bien por curiosidad y anhelo. Las veía tomar sus lecciones y aprender modales, pues claro que debía saber lo que hacían o no las duquesas.

Bien, en el próximo espero ir introduciendo el romance porque ya se viene lo mejor de la película y eso que estamos esperando.

Princesa Saiyajin.


	3. Y Todo Por Un Simple Vals

**DISCLAIMER:** Anastasia, película de 1997 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Don Bluth, Gary Goldman y 20th Century Fox. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU**

 **Capítulo 3:** Y todo por un simple vals.

— "Pero mírame Dimitri, no luzco exactamente como la Gran Duquesa ¡Arg!" —el joven ruso miraba aquel vestido en el aparador mientras las palabras de Anya resonaban en su cabeza. Debía reconocer que la chica tenía razón, no podían presentarla ante Sophie con los atuendos que usaba y no era por discriminarla, necesitaban que tuviera una imagen impecable y, aunque no del todo lujosa, si que se viera linda así que tal compra iba a ser más que justificada. Sabía que estaba tocando algo de dinero del fondo que él y Vlad tenían para "emergencias" o "casos especiales" (que se referían más bien a que algo de plan original saliera mal), sin embargo, Anya estaba poniendo tanto de su parte en sus lecciones y avanzado a tan buen ritmo que, él quería recompensarla y hacerla sentir bien con ese obsequio. Además no podía negar de que al ver el vestido sobre el maniquí le parecía que era perfecto para ella.

* * *

Vlad hizo su último movimiento:

— Jaque Mate —pronunció. Dimitri ni siquiera se inmutó pues ya estaba acostumbrado a perder. Por eso odiaba jugar ajedrez con su amigo porque siempre lo hacía polvo—. ¡Magnífico! ¡Maravilloso! —exclamó repentinamente Vlad e hizo que el chico se sobresaltara y girara la vista para encontrarse con Anya luciendo el vestido azul que le había comprado. Se quedó sin habla mientras la contemplaba de arriba abajo, totalmente anonadado. Anya le había agregado un cinturón como accesorio a su look y se había recogido el cabello en una coleta en la nuca. A Dimitri le pareció que se veía muy bien y al mismo tiempo sintió algo recorrerle el cuerpo, como un agradable cosquilleo—. Ahora, estas vestida para un baile. Y aprenderás a bailar también… ¡Dimitri! —Vlad fue por él y lo llevó del brazo cerca de la chica para tal misión.

— No sé bailar en realidad —comentó, esperando que aquello lo salvara de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sin embargo ya había tomado una de las manos de la chica entre la suya y la otra descansaba en su cintura.

— Y, un, dos, tres… un, dos, tres… no, no, no Anya, tú no guías… déjalo —interrumpió Vlad de la nada e hizo que ambos se separaran. Pronto Dimitri le volvió a ofrecer una palma para reanudar el baile.

Había algo diferente en la atmósfera de aquel barco con el horizonte naranja debido a la puesta de sol y la fresca brisa marina… mientras ellos daban vueltas, era como si el tiempo se detuviera.

— Es un lindo vestido —comenzó Dimitri, sin saber porqué le hacía ese comentario mientras sus pies comenzaban a andar.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó Anya, extrañada por el repentino tono de voz de su acompañante. No lo había escuchado así nunca pero le gustaba la suavidad con la que estaba hablando.

— Sí —giró con ella—. Lucía lindo colgado pero, luce aun mejor puesto —el corazón de Anya se disparó en un segundo y él sintió algo en la boca del estómago—. Deberías usarlo —le dio una vuelta y estiraron sus brazos.

— Lo estoy usando —contestó bastante animada.

— Sí, claro, claro, así es. Sólo quería darte un…

— ¿Cumplido? —completó ella y regresó a sus brazos después del giro para toparse con los ojos marrones de Dimitri. En su mente se formulaban pensamientos confusos… ¿por qué él estaba siendo tan amable?

— Claro —comentó sintiéndose tonto por decir tantas cosas sin sentido pero, por alguna razón su cabeza no podía coordinar bien teniéndola tan cerca.

Anya escudriñaba la mirada de Dimitri tratando de descifrar algo que le veía diferente, algo que no había notado y no sabía cuando había aparecido pero que le gustaba.

Aquella calma, la sensación de paz y dicha, hacía tanto tiempo que él no la disfrutaba y en ese momento lo último que quería es que aquella lección de baile terminara.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más fluidos y daban muchas más vueltas con más seguridad, sin apartar nunca los ojos del otro. Vlad no pasó desapercibidas las sonrisas en los rostros de ambos chicos ni las solturas de sus cuerpos con forme bailaban por la cubierta. Era como si contemplara a una pareja que compartía el gusto por el baile desde hacía muchos años.

 _Es, un, dos, tres,_

 _Sencillo es,_

 _Se nota al pasar_

 _Que tiene confianza en si misma sin dudar,_

 _Y aprendió_

 _Tal como yo, planeaba sin pensar…_

 _Vlad tendrás problemas,_

 _Si cupido acierta,_

 _Y todo por un simple vals._

— Me siento algo, extraña —comentó ella después de un rato, tratando de definir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

— ¿Quizás mareada?

— Sí —debía ser eso que él decía, por que ¿qué mas podía ser?

— También yo—confesó Dimitri, parando el baile sin darse cuenta mientras observaba sus ojos azules y sus abundantes pestañas— Tal vez por bailar. Si lo deseas podemos parar…

— Ya lo hicimos —Anya se dio cuenta de que la atmósfera entre ellos había cambiado repentinamente…

— Anya yo… —no supo cómo, ni porqué estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando pero, sintió un latigazo dentro de sí, cerró los ojos y ella lo siguió mientras se iban a cercando y sus corazones daban un vuelco. Estaban a centímetros cuando el gruñido de Pooka volvió a la realidad a Dimitri y lo hizo reaccionar—. Lo haces bien —atinó a decirle mientras le daba un golpecito en el dorso de la mano y enfilaba hacia su camarote.

Anya también salió del estupor del momento y lo observó marchar con los ojos abiertos como platos. Enseguida se llevó una mano a la frente y se acercó a la barandilla. Ni siquiera le puso atención al paisaje de las olas ni a Vlad ni a Pooka.

— Pero… ¿qué pasó? ¿qué fue eso? —se preguntó. Sentía el corazón salírsele por la boca y las manos sudarle. Recordaba los ojos de Dimitri mirándola fijamente y un escalofrío la recorría. Y luego estaba eso, que por poco sucedía —Soy una tonta —se dijo al sentir las mejillas encendérseles —había cerrado los ojos y esperado el momento porque las circunstancias los habían orillado, pero eso la hacía plantearse la única pregunta que se le había formulado mientras bailaba con él… —¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy con Dimitri?

* * *

Dimitri observaba su rostro en el espejo del baño y se echaba agua con las manos. Maldecía por lo bajo y entre dientes que su corazón siguiera latiendo de prisa. Y se sentía terrible por lo que había estado a nada de hacer… — ¡Iba a besarla! —exclamó para sí—. ¿Qué me está pasando? —se preguntó. La respuesta a aquella pregunta se le presentó cuando comenzó a recordar sus manos enlazadas en el baile y la cintura de la chica en su palma, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa… ese deseo de querer parar el tiempo que había experimentado mientras bailaban y la magia que los había rodeado tenían un solo nombre, Dimitri lo sabía.

* * *

Hello from the other sideeeeeeeeeee (8)! Jajaja ok no. Estoy muy contenta porque llevaba rato planeando este capítulo y es una de mis escenas favoritas d ella película y me gustó el resultado. Nadie me va a negar que a partir de aquí la cosa cambió. Conscientes o no de que se estaban enamorando (que yo le voy mas a que no sabían muy bien sólo lo sentían) la relación fue desarrollándose mas en este punto. Amo cuando comienzan a bailar y empiezan todos tiesos (y Anya quiere dirigir ¿por qué no? ja) y luego comienza todo a fluir y más amo a Vlad que la hizo de cupido y luego como se pone a cantar xD mejor Vlad ya sabía que onda y lo que le esperaba.

AMO que Dimitri le comprara un vestido a Anya y que por alguna extraña razón se pusiera de lindo y a decir cosas sin sentido con ella 3 los amo!

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Nos vemos en el siguiente

 **Princesa Saiyajin.**


	4. La Maldición De Los Romanov

Anastasia, película de 1997 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Don Bluth, Gary Goldman y 20th Century Fox. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU

 **Capitulo 4:** La Maldición de los Romanov.

Dimitri escuchó ladrar a Pooka entre su sueño y se prometió arrojar al perro por la borda al día siguiente. Esa bola de pelos comenzaba a fastidiarle el viaje, entre robarse los mejores lugares para sentarse y capturar la atención de Vlad al punto de llegar a la adoración y encima ser la prioridad de Anya para todo.

El ruso se dio la vuelta hacia la pared del camarote y pese a que seguía escuchando los ladridos ahora más fuertes, se prometió no caer en el juego de ese bendito animal y seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo cuando sintió que el perro se le echaba encima sintió que aquella labor sería imposible. Primero lo ignoró pero le ladraba tan cerca que perforaba sus oídos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Pooka? —sostuvo al perro y miró sus caninos ojos, descubriendo desesperación. Algo tenía el peludo animal que seguía ladrando como loco—. Pooka ¿Qué…? —de pronto algo lo iluminó y miró hacia la cama de la dueña del perro—. ¿Anya? ¡Anya! —exclamó al descubrir que estaba vacía.

Dimitri se puso de pie como pudo y salió disparado hacia fuera del camarote, estampándose con la pared al salir, debido al movimiento del barco. Al salir a cubierta se dio cuenta que estaban atrapados en medio de una tormenta; la tórrida lluvia caía sin piedad entre relámpagos y las olas negras de noche se alzaban furiosas.

Sus ojos apenas podían distinguir entre la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, así que volteaba a todas partes buscando la silueta de la chica con desesperación. Tropezaba entretanto, pues el piso estaba inundado, sin embargo seguía avanzando. Casi de inmediato encontró una escalera y se encaramó con la esperanza de que la altura le permitiera divisar a Anya.

— ¡Anya! —exclamó al darse cuenta que la chica estaba parada al filo de la cubierta con un pie en el aire y dispuesta a lanzarse al océano— ¡Anya, detente! ¡Anya! ¡No! —gritó, colgándose de una cuerda y surcando la mitad del barco para llegar hasta ella. El impulso lo hizo aterrizar en el lugar exacto para tomarla por la cintura y cargarla impidiendo así su caída, sin embargo ella se retorcía entre sus brazos y él pudo darse cuenta que la joven huérfana estaba dormida.

— Anya, soy yo… ¡Despierta! —ordenó sacudiéndola de los hombros y enseguida ella abrió los ojos, pasmada y jadeando.

— ¡La maldición! ¡La maldición de los Romanov! —gritó, asustada.

— ¿La maldición de…? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó confundido y pudo notar que ella también lo estaba, además de alterada.

— Vi caras… caras, tantas caras —sollozó acomodándose en el pecho de Dimitri y abrazándolo. El joven sintió un latigazo por todo el cuerpo parecido a cuando estaban bailando en la puesta de sol.

— Fue un mal sueño… no llores. Estás a salvo —lo único que atinó a hacer fue envolverla en sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de reconfortarla y llenándose de la cercanía de Anya. Quería consolarla y hacerla sentir segura, que no se preocupara de nada… nadie iba a hacerle daño. No mientras él estuviera ahí para impedirlo.

Se quedaron así por un momento hasta que ella pudo calmarse y se separaron.

— Perdóname —susurró ella al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se sonrojó de inmediato al romper el fuerte abrazo que mantenían—. Ni si quiera sé por qué…

— Te he estado presionando con el entrenamiento hasta este punto. No sabía que eras sonámbula, las demás noches no hiciste nada parecido… ¿Alguna vez te pasó antes?

— No que yo recuerde… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como tratando de recordar alguna situación parecida.

— Bueno, será mejor que hagamos pausas entre cada ronda de estudio que tengamos y si vuelves a sentirte mal por favor dímelo… —Anya notó que la voz de dimitri volvia a ser suave al dirigirse a ella y sintió cosquillas en el estómago.

— Gracias por… salvarme —movida por la inercia del momento, la chica se puso de puntitas para alcanzar a Dimitri y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

— V-Vamos adentro… —dijo, tratando de desviar la atención y que ella no se diera cuenta de quele temblaban las piernas—. Pooka debe estar demasiado nervioso… él fue quién me despertó y alertó sobre ti. Creo que me dejó sordo de tanto ladrarme en el oído, pero si no hubiera sido por él… bueno no quiero pensar cómo hubiera acabado esto.

— Espero que a estas alturas se haya calmado y no haya despertado a Vlad…

— No lo creo, tiene el sueño demasiado pesado créeme. Y es mejor que no sepa, no queremos preocuparlo.

— Tienes razón.

— Bueno, hay que cambiarse o nos pescaremos un resfriado y aún queda camino por recorrer.

Los jóvenes regresaron al camarote a paso lento para no resbalar por la cubierta. La lluvia había apaciguado, sin embargo la tormenta de latidos en los corazones de ambos iba en aumento y parecía no querer detenerse.

* * *

Corto, lo sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué aquí, me refiero en general a FF... no es mi mejor momento pero estoy tratando de retomarlo como una terapia ocupacional. Gracias a los que siguen aquí, y los que leen después de tanta ausencia...

Este momento en la película, aunque breve, podría parecer que no tiene tanto romance como lo que está por venir, pero es la ante sala. Ver a Dimitri salir desesperado por Anya, y luego reconfortarla en sus brazos con una sonrisa se me hace muy dulce y tierno. Su pose de tipo duro y "me las sé todas" acaba por caerse en ese momento haciéndolo vulnerable a sus sentimientos y Anya no duda en lanzarse a sus brazos para llorar.

Espero que les haya gustado, fue lo que pude escribir hoy, de lo demás que debo créanme que voy escribiendo, poco a poco... Gracias por leer.

Princesa Saiyajin.


	5. Abrió Un Muro

Anastasia, película de 1997 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Don Bluth, Gary Goldman y 20th Century Fox. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU

 **Capítulo 5:** Abrió un Muro.

— Finalmente y quizás te parezca una impertinente con esto pero, aclárame ¿cómo fue que lograste escapar durante el ataque al palacio? —preguntó Sophie, poniéndole el broche final a la entrevista.

La tensión era palpable. Dimitri se apoyó en el borde de la chimenea que tenía cerca y se llevó las manos a la cabeza: había sido muy estúpido al sobreestimar a la prima de la emperatriz. Todas las preguntas que ella le había hecho a Anya habían sido contestadas de forma correcta por la jovencita debido a que Dimitri y ella se habían preparado. Sin embargo, el joven había pensado en todo menos en esa pregunta y se sentía tan estúpido por ello. Era lógico que Sophie preguntara algo tan crucial ¿cómo fue que no lo había pensado? Su error había sido que Vlad y él había dado por hecho que el parecido físico saltaría a la vista y les darían muchísimos puntos a favor, pero pese a que eso había impresionado al amor platónico de Vlad, no le había hecho dejar pasar ningún detalle. Todo estaba a punto de irse a la borda, porque no le había dado las armas a Anya para que contestara esa pregunta y ella tendría que ingeniárselas sola y rápido, mientras que él solo podía lamentarse en silencio.

La jovencita se tomó un breve momento en silencio para contestar, y cuando comenzó a hablar aquella entrevista tomó un rumbo inesperado:

— Había un muchacho… un muchacho que trabajaba en el palacio —una imagen comenzó a materializarse poco a poco en la mente de la jovencita: un niño, más o menos de su misma edad la empujaba dentro de un agujero que había en la pared pero ella se reusaba a irse, pues había olvidado algo de valor—. Abrió un muro —hizo un ademán al aire, ensoñada. Trató de recordar más pero aquello se esfumó en ese momento. Enseguida se echó a reír, burlándose de lo poco creíble que sonaba su historia—. Lo siento, paredes que se abren…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Es una Romanov? —preguntó Vlad, mientras Dimitri miraba a su compañera de viaje, totalmente en shock.

— Bueno, contestó las preguntas —concluyó la prima de la emperatriz y las risas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar entre Vlad y Anya. Dimitri aprovechó el momento para escabullirse al patio trasero de la mansión y tomar aire, ya que la noticia le había caído muy mal.

— No puede ser —dijo para sí, llevándose una mano a la frente y dando vueltas en un mismo lugar—. Es ella… ¡es ella! —pronunció, sintiendo como el cuerpo se le erizaba. Recordaba a la perfección aquél fatídico día en que la cacería de los Romanov había iniciado. Recordaba el rostro de aquella hermosa princesa a la cual siempre admiró y siempre quiso conocer y hacerse su amigo. La recordaba y en ese momento reconocía el parecido físico de ambas—. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? —se reprochó. La vida le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada, porque al principio la idea de hacerse rico era todo lo que lo movía a seguir, pero, durante aquella travesía había conocido a Anya y supo que era una buena persona que no se merecía lo que estaban por hacer. Las lecciones, las pláticas, las horas en el transporte, repasando, memorizando… enseñándole cosas nuevas… sus peleas, la risa de Anya, su sonrisa, su voz… su sarcástico sentido del humor lo habían hecho caer y sin más había comenzado a sentir algo por ella. Lo sabía a la perfección; sin embargo fue algo que quiso ignorar y minimizar porque después de todo él se marcharía de París con aquella recompensa y ella se quedaría sembrada en una familia que necesitaba a quién darle amor, justo lo que ella necesitaba también. Pero en ese punto ya no estaba tan seguro de querer seguir con el plan por el dinero. Ahora quería que Anya fuera feliz en aquel que siempre había sido su lugar aunque eso significara dejarla y no volverla a ver.

Dimitri sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba. Por un momento sintió temor de que ella descubriera quién era él en realidad. De que supiera que había estado a punto de utilizarla por dinero. De entrarse, ella lo odiaría para siempre y eso lo asustaba. Así que aunque seguía en shock y su corazón dolía ante el hecho de imaginar que la aventura había acabado justo ahí y sus esperanzas de decirle lo que sentía acababan de reducirse a cero, se prometió hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que la Emperatriz descubriera que era su auténtica nieta. Anya merecía estar con su familia y sobretodo ser muy feliz y él se encargaría de lograrlo, ese sería su regalo, su forma de redimirse y de despedirse de ella.

— ¡Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimitri! —gritó Vlad eufórico. El robusto señor fue hasta él, lo alzó y le dio una vuelta, loco de felicidad porque todo había salido tal y como lo planearon—. ¡Veremos a su alteza imperial esta noche! ¡Nos dará los diez millones de rublos! ¡Al fin seremos…!

— Vlad… —quiso interrumpirlo, pero su amigo tenía un ataque de risa—. Ella es la princesa… —susurró, queriendo empezar a explicarle, pero Vlad simplemente no lo escuchó. Necesitaba decirle todo para que él también lo ayudara en su cometido.

— ¡Anya fue, extraordinaria! Yo casi le creo ¡y Sophie! —y un nuevo ataque de risa le siguió a aquello así que Dimitri desistió de querer contarle la verdad, era inútil hacerlo escuchar en ese momento.

— ¡Sophie nos llevará de compras para el ballet! —anunció Anya, emocionada interrumpiendo la preocupación de Dimitri con su sonrisa—. ¡De compras en Paris! ¿No es increíble?

Él le sonrió de vuelta, tratando de disimular mientras ella volvía adentro loca de emoción por comprar y conocer la ciudad.

El joven ejemplar lanzó un suspiro al aire, acongojado.

El destino había movido su última pieza, ahora le tocaba a él pero estaba seguro que pese a lo que sea que le hiciera, el jaque mate estaba por llegar.

* * *

Me encanta la cara de shock de Dimitri en esta parte de la película! Ahh el destino! Muy curioso. También quiero resaltar que para este punto de la película el ya cayó redondito (bueno, los dos), y como que siento que comienza a dudar un poco del plan, pero una vez enterándose de que Anya es Anastasia, todo cambia para él. Digo, en la película no lo muestran pero creo firmemente que dentro de él una lucha comienza y decide que hará todo lo que el pueda para que Anya sea feliz con su familia a sabiendas que él debe dejarla ir. Se vienen mis escenas favoritas de la película! Espero les guste este pequeño drabble. Gracias por seguir esta historia y seguir leyendo.

Princesa Saiyajin.


	6. Paris Te Podrá Conquistar

Anastasia, película de 1997 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Don Bluth, Gary Goldman y 20th Century Fox. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU

 **Capítulo 6:** París te podrá conquistar.

El joven ruso se sentía un poco mal de que Sophie les estuviera comprando de todo por su paseo por Paris. En ese momento más que nunca sentía que no lo merecía, aunque de corazón agradecía que los vistiera de forma adecuada para sus planes de ver a la emperatriz, pues empezaba a preocuparse de tener que verla en tremendas fachas y que el tema del engaño saliera a flote por sí solo. Habían recorrido ya varias tiendas de marca. Él y Vlad se habían hecho de unos trajes nuevos que ya portaban y que naturalmente eran caros y muy elegantes. Anya por su parte, lucía deslumbrante en el vestido lila de Chanel que Sophie le había ayudado a elegir y le había regalado.

Cuando todos habían terminado de comprar se reunieron a la salida de la tienda para seguir con el curso de aquella tarde.

— Ten —la pelirroja se acercó a él y depositó la rosa que Sophie le había regalado, en la solapa su traje. Se le hizo un gesto de lo más lindo de parte de ella—. Te ves muy bien —concedió Anya algo sonrojada pero mostrando una tímida sonrisa que lo hizo temblar y ponerse muy nervioso. Ella se sentía muy feliz de que todo el viaje hubiera valido la pena y de que la entrevista hubiera sido exitosa. Podía sentir que ya quería a Sophie, su tía. Podía sentirse ya en familia con ella y con Vlad y Dimitri y pedía con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así para siempre, incluso pensaba en pedirle a su abuela que dejara vivir a sus dos amigos con ella en el palacio porque no quería separarse de ellos. Y sabía que estaba fantaseando bastante pero no podía evitarlo. Anya sentía algo de nervios porque conocería a su abuela esa noche, pero se dijo a si misma qué pensaría en ello cuando fuera el momento de estar frente a ella, porque no quería que sus miedos le arruinaran el paseo. Se sentía tan plena que quería desbordar aquello que sentía por Dimitri hacia un tiempo. Tenía miedo de decirle, por eso era que mejor se atrevía a hacer ciertas cosas que le gritaba el corazón para poder medir las reacciones del chico y comprobar si él le correspondía. No iba a negar que ambos tenían una química impresionante que era casi palpable y pese a que las cosas habían empezado mal entre ellos, aquel viaje y Paris se estaban encargando de transformar todo, y lo quería así, estaba segura.

Antes de que Dimitri tuviera tiempo de regresar el cumplido la chica lo jalaba del brazo obligándolo a caminar por las calles de Paris que parecían tener un encanto demasiado excéntrico para él; por donde quiera que pasaban había música en vivo sonando a lo que daba, misma que invitaba a todos a bailar sin pudor alguno. Sophie, Vlad y Anya se habían contagiado y en cada esquina se paraban a dar algunos cuantos pasos de baile, mismos que Dimitri no quería seguir por pena de sí mismo. Sin embargo había descubierto que le encantaba ver a la chica tan sonriente y contenta sin que ella fuera consciente de que la observaba. Sin duda, Dimitri sabía que Anya era plena en ese momento, pues aparte de conocer la ciudad, se encontraba en donde siempre había soñado a punto de encontrar a su familia. La vida no le podía pintar mejor panorama a ella y peor a él.

Después de caminar por varias calles, fueron a un restaurante en donde presentaban el tradicional Cancán y en donde Vlad casi se vuelve bailarina debido a que había ido a rescatar un zapato de Sophie que cayó entre las chicas que montaban la escena de cabaret y él y Anya se habían muerto de risa ante aquello.

De pronto, la melodía cambió y alguien se acercó a sacar a bailar a Anya: Dimitri no sintió celos, más bien decepción de sí mismo por no tener las agallas de bailar con ella, porque sabía lo que sucedería si lo hacía: Estaba ahogado hasta el cuello por ella y esta vez no creía capaz de contenerse para besarla.

" _ **París ha traído tu paz"**_

La jovencita bailaba con una gracia natural que lo hipnotizaba por completo; sonreía y se movía sin ser consciente del aura imperial que desprendía y sin saber que había algo muy fuerte que la arrastraba hacia ella una y otra vez.

" _ **Princesa te pude encontrar"**_

Alzó su copa en dirección a la chica que seguía danzando alegre con su acompañante, y profesó un deseo interior:

— "Que ella sea feliz… por favor" —rogó desde sus adentros.

" _ **¿Cómo olvidar…? Si al final tú te irás"**_

Sabía que la historia que habían comenzado estaba a punto de tocar su final. Lamentaba las circunstancias. Lamentaba haberle mentido; lamentaba haberla amado como un loco sin darse cuenta y sin poder decírselo, porque era un cobarde. Porque lo único que quería era que ella sonriera junto a su familia, aunque él no estuviera ahí para poderla contemplar.

Después del restaurante prosiguieron con su tour en la ciudad por otro rato. Sophie y Anya entraron a otra tienda por sus vestidos de gala que usaría en el ballet ruso de esa noche y él y Vlad fueron por sus esmóquines también para no desentonar.

Pero nada que intentara hacer para distraerse podía calmarlo: El Joven sabía que la magia de aquella velada estaba por terminar cuando tomaron el ascensor hacia la torre Eiffel, y ciertamente no quería que esa sensación terminara; Anya no le había soltado la mano en toda la noche mientras recorrían las calles, detalle que agradeció porque en verdad quería por lo menos tener eso con ella, aunque fuera así de breve. Quería llevársela con él, aunque sólo fuera en el recuerdo de ese tacto.

Llegaron a lo más alto de aquella bellísima atracción y mientras todos miraban maravillados el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que le ponía punto final a la noche, Dimitri contempló la rosa que Anya le había regalado por un momento y después, como el objeto más precioso que hubiera tenido consigo, la guardó con delicadeza en el bolsillo de su saco.

Paris había sido la llave hasta su corazón y le había permitido sincerarse consigo mismo, debía admitirlo, por lo menos esa vez.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Anya, volviéndose hacia él pues lo había notado apartado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y unas breves sonrisas se contagiaron en ambos.

— Nada, princesa —negó, tratando de ocultar su tristeza. En un gesto, Dimitri jaló la mano de la chica hasta él y depositó un suave beso en el dorso—. Es hora de llevarte con tu familia.

* * *

Pensé que no me saldría la inspiración y de pronto me puse a ver unos videos del nuevo musical de Broadway de Anastasia que se estrenó el mes pasado! Se ve tan hermoso y lo que me hizo fangirlear es que hay una canción nueva de Dimitri y Anastasia en donde ambos hablan de un "tipo amor platónico" que tuvieron en la infancia y de pronto, sopas! se dan cuenta de que son ellos! De que se conocieron de niños! Y pues kajnsknDKAWNJBDANCLKManxsnjbfkndqoei29ruofwal! Y pues terminé escribiendo el siguiente Drabble, que debo confesar, me gustó :P

Siento que los dos tenían claro lo que sentían por el otro, pero ambos tenían miedo de dar el primer paso y ser rechazados y además de que ambos sabían que sus vidas tomarían rumbos diferentes (Dimitri sabía que ella si era la princesa y no podría estar con ella, pero que la chica sería feliz. Y Anya sabía que Dimitri obtendría su recompensa y se iría y con ello sería feliz, vaya ironías de los dos!). Y bueno, en esta secuencia de **"Paris te podrá conquistar"** vemos ya confesando a Dimitri prácticamente. La escena de la copa es de kakdnkDBNKXBLCMAWLSCnxkxnk! Dios! Se muere por ella! Esta embobado! Y luego que Anya se la pasa agarrándolo del brazo (cosa que cambié porque es mas lindo que se agarren de la mano porque yo lo digo y es mi fic, ja!), y luego lo vemos rendirse al destino guardando la rosa en su bolsillo... aiñññññññ! Los amo! Bueno bueno, basta ya de fangirleo, me voy a dormir y espero que este drabble les haya gustado :) gracias por leer.

Princesa Saiyajin.

P.D: Los invito a pasar a mi página en Facebook Princesa-Saiyajin-856096327753053/ estoy retomandola bastante y tratando de publicar casi diario algo de interés sobre mis parejas favoritas.


	7. Las Princesas No Se Casan Con Un Sirvien

AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU

Capitulo 7: Las princesas no se casan con un sirviente.

El andar nervioso de Vlad comenzaba a molestar a Dimitri que permanecía sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del teatro. Su rechoncho amigo no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro y jugaba con su sombrero alto de copa, dándole vueltas entre las manos.

Habían arribado con algo de anticipación y esperaban a que Anya y Sophie aparecieran para entrar a la función pero como era de esperarse, ambas estaban tardando más de la cuenta en arreglarse, como buenas mujeres que eran.

— No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos —lanzó Dimitri en tono cansino, como tratando de minimizar los nervios locos de Vlad y transmitirle algo de serenidad—, ella es la princesa —dijo resignado y sintió una punzada en el corazón que lo hizo suspirar y bajar la cabeza al recordar su mala suerte.

— Lo sé, entiendo —aseguró Vlad, pero Dimitri sabía que no era así. Vlad decía aquello sólo porque "debían" mantener la farsa lo más creíble posible frente a todos y eso los incluía a ellos también. Para ellos y su mentira, Anya era la princesa y no había más y a Dimitri le resultaba gracioso que el destino les hubiera hecho la jugada al hacer aquello realidad.

— No, no, no… no lo entiendes —le lanzó, poniéndose de pie. Era hora de que se enterara de la verdad, ya no tenía sentido ocultar nada porque las piezas poco a poco habían encajado y la última que restaba era la de la emperatriz—. Yo era el muchacho, del palacio, el que abrió el muro. Ella es la auténtica Vlad… —los ojos de su amigo se abrieron como platos ante la confesión de Dimitri.

— Significa que Anya halló a su familia —una sensación de paz y alivio inundó el cuerpo de Vlad, de pies a cabeza—. Hemos encontrado a la heredera al trono ruso… —en el largo camino que habían recorrido junto a ella, Vlad le había tomado mucho cariño a la jovencita y al saber esa noticia no podía sino sentir gran alegría por ella. Pero por otro lado, sabía que el corazón de Dimitri se había roto. No era necesario que disimularan entre ellos, sabía a la perfección lo que él sentía por ella y estaba seguro de que Anya le correspondía, los había visto pelear y convivir y sabía que la química que ambos tenían cuando estaban juntos sólo podía significar una cosa— y tú…

— Saldré de su vida para siempre… —aseguró Dimitri con determinación ya sin ocultarle a Vlad sus sentimientos ¿qué más daba? Su compañero lo había sabido inclusive antes que él mismo. Y no iba a negarlo, le dolía, pero era lo que tenía que pasar, ya lo había aceptado.

— Pero…

— Las princesas no se casan con un sirviente —odiaba decirlo, pero no era más que la verdad. Quizás, anteriormente cuando ninguno sabía que Anya era la princesa cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que las cosas entre ambos resultaran, pero ahora que había hecho el descubrimiento el ruso sabía perfectamente que sus vidas eran de mundos totalmente diferentes; Anya tenía una vida buena por delante con su abuela y su familia, con sus lujos, con una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones siendo una bella y fuerte princesa la cual estaba destinada a encontrar a su príncipe azul. Pero él lo único que tenía en esos momentos era incertidumbre en el mañana: no tenía títulos, ni propiedades, ni dinero… lo único que llevaba consigo era pobreza y ese amor que le quemaba por dentro hacía ella y que había representado ese rayo de sol entre tanta miseria. Además, no quería que ella supiera el tipo de persona que había tenido al lado todo ese tiempo explotándola por un fin monetario del que ahora se arrepentía.

— Lo sé, pero… —insistió Vlad, tratando de que Dimitri lo dejara hablar pero él seguía interrumpiéndolo con negativa.

— Seguiremos con esto como si no sucediera nada —tajó Dimitri, empecinado en que dejaran el asunto por la paz. Ya no había nada qué hacer ni qué decir y que ella lo supiera sólo iba a complicarle las cosas. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él aspirara el amor de esa dulce princesa? La vida le tiraba a la cara que aceptara su realidad y se diera la media vuelta. Sin embargo, para Vlad las cosas estaban más que claras y por lo mismo Dimitri debía hablar. Para él no había pero que valiera.

— Tienes que decírselo —dijo Vlad, con semblante serio, como pocas veces Dimitri le había visto.

— ¿Decirme qué? —la dulce y curiosa voz de Anya los interrumpió y Dimitri se giró bruscamente debido a la sorpresa. Había estado a punto de escuchar su plática y agradecía que no hubiera llegado diez segundos antes. Al cruzar la mirada con ella y observarla de pies a cabeza, las piernas le temblaron: Estaba bellísima. Se quitó el sombrero rápidamente y comenzó a hilar frases para darle una respuesta coherente:

— Lo… lo hermosa que luces hoy —susurró con suavidad. Era la único que se le había ocurrido porque era verdad y porque estaba embelesado con la apariencia de la chica. Lo decía enserio, pese a que sabía que ella se lo tomaría como a broma.

— Vaya… gracias —respondió Anya bastante asombrada por la respuesta del chico. Dimitri le ofreció su brazo para que entraran juntos al teatro. Cuando comenzaron a andar, el joven volteó a ver a Vlad para terminar con aquella conversación pendiente y con la mirada le suplicó en silencio que no dijera nada, que dejara las cosas como estaban, sellando así el secreto de su corazón: jamás le diría a Anya lo que sentía por ella aunque eso significara romper su propio corazón.

* * *

Aiññññññ! Me moría de ganas por escribir esta escena! Tal cual ya Dimitri acepta sus sentimientos y no le importa decírselo a Vlad, bueno no le dice directamente que la ama, pero cuando dice que las princesas no se casan con un sirviente es su forma de aceptarlo! Y es de kbxjasbcasbuydgjdnbalckavnawkxbaxvaud! Te amo Dimitriiiiiii! Me encanta que Vlad ya lo sabía y le dice que le tiene que decir! Eso debió pasar pero bueno, Dimitri si era un poco cobarde y Anya también, siento que los dos estaban esperando a ver quién daba el primer paso y pues no más ninguno se atrevía... xD y bueno, amé esta escena. Gracias por leer y comentar :) nos vemos prontito en otra viñeta, ya casi acaban.


	8. ¡Tú sí eres Anastasia!

**AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU**

 **Capitulo 8:** ¡Tú sí eres Anastasia!

— _Usted es el hombre de San Petersburgo, que hacía audiciones en búsqueda de impostoras de Anastasia_ —aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de la chica. Se había abierto paso por el teatro, furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos debido al coraje y la decepción que acababa de llevarse. La chica se alejaba del lugar agarrando con fuerza el vestido, alzándoselo un poco para no tropezar. De tanto en tanto giraba la vista con miedo de que él la estuviera siguendo, pero no había rastro alguno de Dimitri.

— Maldita sea —dijo al recordarlo y las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos. Había creído en él, había atesorado todo lo que vivieron juntos en ese poco tiempo y él la había utilizado para conseguir una buena suma de dinero... y encima de eso lo que más le dolía era haberse enamorado de él perdidamente. Minutos antes había estado a punto de confesárselo, pero no había reunido el valor necesario así que cuando él la llamó por su nombre dando a entender que quería decirle algo el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que él también sentía lo mismo por ella... sin embargo Dimitri sólo le deseó suerte y en esos momentos Anya agradecía al cielo que así hubiera sido, de haber habido una confesión de por medio, se sentiría todavía más estúpida. La pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo y cuando al fin salió de aquel abarrotado recinto y se topó con las calles de Paris, decidió que iría al hotel, haría sus maletas y desaparecería para siempre.

* * *

Ahí habían muerto las esperanzas de Dimitri, justo ahí, en ese lugar... el teatro. Había intentado ir detrás de ella... le había dicho la verdad al saberse descubierto. Pensó que si admitía su error de querer utilizarla y después le confesaba que las cosas habían cambiado mientras viajaban, ella lo entendería y lo perdonaría. Pero no fue así: Anya le había atestado el golpe mas duro que hubiera sentido en toda su vida, y no hablaba de la cachetada, sino de su desprecio. El ruso solo pudo observar el vestido de Anya meciéndose entre la multitud, perdiéndose en la noche. Ella había descubierto la clase de basura que era: un desgraciado. Lo había echado a perder con ella y estaba consciente, pero sabía también que si se rendía en ese momento ella volvería a las calles y habían pasado por tanto como para dejar las cosas de esa manera, así que él iba a arreglarlo. Así fuese a la cárcel por perseguir a la Emperatriz, lo haría hasta que ella aceptara escucharlo una sola vez. Sería lo último que haría por Anya y esa sería la forma de redimirse con la persona que amaba.

Dimitri decidió ir fuera del teatro para tomar aire fresco, cuando sna oportunidad de oro se presentó mientras él esperaba: La emperatriz abordaba su coche y él decidió tomar el lugar del conductor en segundos. Así, mientras el conductor le abría la puerta a la aristócrata, él rodeó el carro y se subió en el lugar del conductor sin que ella se diera cuenta. En un momento la adrenalina se apoderó de él y lo único que pudo hacer cuando ella lo reconoció y comenzó a gritar, fue conducir como loco hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaban y en donde sabía se encontraba Anya. Cuando llegó al lugar, descendió y abrió la puerta del pasajero de forma abrupta para encontrarse cara a cara con la Emperatriz que despedía una pose y una mirada de superioridad: el susto ya se le había pasado al descubrir que las intenciones de Dimitri no eran de secuestrarla, sino de llevarla con esa chica que se había negado a ver, así que ya no tenía miedo, más bien, estaba empecinada en que él no se saliera con la suya.

— !Usted tiene que escucharla! —bramó él, ya sin importarle la forma en que se dirigía a su majestad—, ¡Sólo Mírela! ¡Mírela! —le ordenó. Sabía que tan sólo con eso ella se daria cuenta de que era su nieta.

— Usted no me alterará ni un momento más —tajó la emperatriz Marie, indiferente. Entonces el ruso supo que era momento de jugarse su última carta. El Ahlajero no podía fallar: cuando ella lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y él supo que había dado en el clavo.

— ¿Lo reconoce?

— ¿De consiguió esto? —preguntó ella en shock, tomándolo entre sus manos.

— Sé que está sufriendo, pero es posible que ella esté tan perdida y sola como usted —dijo Dimitri, hincándose ya al fin ante la emperatriz y con un tono de voz suave. Ella lo miró por un momento mientras sostenía aquel objeto que pensó jamás volvería a ver en su vida.

— No se detendrá ante nada ¿verdad? —aquella era la respuesta que Dimitri deseaba. Lo había conseguido.

— Debo ser tan obstinado como usted —respondió mientras se ponía de pie. La emperatriz lo meditó por unos breves segundos y después le estiró su enguantada mano y él la ayudó a bajar del carruaje. No dijeron nada más. Ella se llevó la caja de música al pecho, caminó con la cabeza en alto y entró al hotel.

Dimitri se quedó afuera, observando la ventana de la habitación de Anya por varios minutos. Ninguna de las dos había salido por la puerta del lugar, lo que le daba a entender a él que la charla había sido fructífera. Gracias a Dios que había logrado convencer a su majestad. Gracias a dios que las había podido reunir al fin. su trabajo, había terminado.

— Estás donde perteneces, mi princesa —susurró, lanzando un beso en dirección a la ventana de Anya. Giró en sus talones y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Paris.

* * *

Hola! Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí. He estado con bastante trabajo en mi mundo Godinez y en mi tienda en línea (creo que nunca les había dicho pero si, tengo dos trabajos, uno formal y mi hobbie), y gracias a dios y el universo tengo harta chamba. Lo malo es que no he tenido tiempo para subir cosas, perp este drabble lo tenía casi todo escrito y fue cosa de pulirlo.

Bueno, pasando al fic y a esta parte en particular de la película, pues si, Dimitri la cajeteo muy feo... era de esperarse que Anya lo iba a saber de una forma u otra y pues tampoco contaba el ruso con que la emperatriz supiera de su famita en St. Petersburgo... la neta la cachetada la tenía bien merecida y no era como que Anya se iba a tranquilizar al escucharlo decir pues que si la había utilizado pero que después todo cambió porque se dio cuenta de que era la duquesa y la amaba, pero bueno su lucha debió hacer. Opuesto a eso es de reconocerle las agallas de secuestrar a la emperatriz y llevarla por sus pistolas a ver a Anya xD, y el alhajero le hizo un gran paro, pero si él no se hubiera decidido pues no más todo se hubiera ido a la borda y pues era obvio que no iba a permitirlo. Si ya sabía que lo había arruinado con Anya, siento que fue su gesto de amor, dejarla en el lugar al que pertenecía... y por eso no puedo odiarlo y lo amo! Jejeje bueno, en fin, ya nos vamos acercando al final de esta seria de drabbles, por lo mientras espero que les haya gustado :)


	9. Fue mas un Cambio de Corazón

AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU

Capitulo 09: Fue más un cambio de corazón

— ¿Quería verme, su alteza? —preguntó Dimitri, haciendo una reverencia y encontrándose con los cálidos ojos azules de la abuela de Anastasia. Sophie le había comunicado al chico de San Petersburgo que su majestad quería verlo en su despacho de inmediato, sin embargo no imaginaba el porqué.

— Diez millones de rublos, cómo lo prometí, con mi gratitud —dijo ella sin más preámbulos, señalando el rebosante cofre que yacía sobre el escritorio. Pese al altercado que habían tenido en el teatro, la perspectiva de la reina Marie había cambiado respecto a Dimitri y consideraba justo entregar aquella remuneración al muchacho que le había devuelto la felicidad a ella y a su nieta.

— Acepto su gratitud su alteza, pero no la recompensa —respondió Dimitri, lo que descolocó un poco a la abuela reina.

— ¿Entonces qué deseas? —quizás él prefería joyas, propiedades o algún título, algo un poco más específico que dinero, aunque con esa cantidad que le estaba dando bien podía comprarse lo que quisiera él mismo. La reina decidió esperar por su respuesta, imaginando que tal vez él quisiera negociar algo más.

— Por desgracia nada que pueda dar —de nueva cuenta, la respuesta de Dimitri la sorprendió. A decir verdad había esperado que él recibiera el dinero y que hubiera salido corriendo del palacio a gastarlo, pero no le cabía duda de que había estado pensando mal de él todo ese tiempo. A los ojos de la reina, Dimitri ya no era aquel chico embustero al que había acusado y develado en el teatro, eso le quedaba claro.

El ruso hizo una reverencia y dio la vuelta para salir del despacho de la reina, cuando ésta lo detuvo:

— Joven... ¿de dónde sacaste esa caja de música? tú eras el muchacho, el sirviente que nos sacó... salvaste su vida y la mía y la regresaste a mi... ¿y aún así no quieres el dinero?

— Ya no lo quiero —admitió. En un principio, eso había sido todo lo que había importado. Ese había sido el objetivo de él y de Vlad y por el cual habían elaborado aquel intrincado y retorcido plan, sin embargo cuando Anya llegó a su vida y comenzó a convivir con ella y a dejar que se adentrara en su corazón como yacía en esos momentos, todo eso cambió por completo.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

— Fue más un cambio de corazón... —dijo con suavidad—. Me retiro —la reverenció nuevamente y salió de la habitación. La reina sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sabía perfectamente que la recompensa que el chico buscaba no era precisamente monetaria y también sabía que él se equivocaba al creer que no podría tener lo que anhelaba, por que a su parecer, por lo poco que había tenido la oportunidad de observar a su nieta Anastasia y a él juntos, aquella recompensa ya estaba más que dada.

* * *

— Hola Dimitri —lo saludó Anya cuando el chico se cruzó con ella en las escaleras.

— Hola —contestó lo más casual que pudo, hasta con cierto aire de grandeza, intentando que ella no descubriera que estaba quebrado por dentro, pues esa sería la última vez que se verían, pues el chico había decidido volver a Rusia.

— ¿Cobraste tu recompensa?

— Mi negocio está completo —evidentemente él no iba a decirle que había rechazado el dinero porque lo que en realidad quería era estar con ella, así que jugó su papel de chico listo y aventajado, sin dejarle ver su debilidad.

— Hey, joven, haga una reverencia y diríjase a la princesa como su alteza —interrumpió un mayordomo que yacía al pie de la escalera. Dimitri suspiró con tristeza y tuvo que recordarse nuevamente que aquella era la razón por la que no podían estar juntos: Ella era una princesa y él un don nadie que no la merecía y que no tenía nada que ofrecerla y eso le dolía hasta el alma.

— No, no es necesario —negó ella incómoda.

— Permítame, su alteza —la reverenció y Anya dejó escapar un suspiro de desaprobación. Pese a que era de la realeza, no se lograba acostumbrar a que se dirigieran a ella de esa forma y mucho menos si se trataba de Dimitri con el cual había compartido tantas cosas, menos formalismos—, me alegra que tenga lo que deseó.

— Sí, me alegra que también tú —contestó ella haciendo referencia a la recompensa que acababa de cobrar y que seguramente se iría a gastar por toda Francia antes de irse a San Petersburgo. Fue ese último pensamiento el que llevó a Anya a caer en cuenta que hasta ahí habían llegado sus caminos porque él se iría. Quizo decirle algo más pero la realidad era que no se atrevía a pedirle que se quedara con ella porque sabía que él no iba a aceptarlo y que debía dejarlo ir porque eso era lo que él realmente quería, ser libre.

— Entonces adiós su alteza —no tenía nada más que decir, aunque le hubiese gustado, no iban con él las despedidas así que el chico hizo una última reverencia y al levantarse, observó el rostro de Anya por unos breves momentos, capturando la deslumbrante apariencia que lucía la princesa en aquel vestido amarillo y cargando su lujosa y pesada tiara. Después, sin esperar palabras de despedida de parte de ella que pudieran influir en la decisión que había tomado, se fue.

— Adiós —susurró la chica casi de forma imperceptible mientras observaba la figura del chico dejar el palacio. Anya se lamentó entonces no haber tenido el valor de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía él.

* * *

AL FIN VACACIONES! No son tantas como quisiera, pero ayudan y mucho a que las ideas fluyan y a tener tiempo y eso significa que puedo escribir :)

Y bueno hemos llegado a una escena que me encanta! Ver a Dimitri rechazar la recompensa que la reina Marie le da es de sñaclkbnasjlcvhwbafclijqbnDCJLBC sljnc wLVJCBWIsuqdjnskcjns y obvio hasta la abuela se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí entre ellos dos. Se me rompe el corazón cuando dice "Ya no lo quiero" con aquella voz aterciopelada pffff amo a este hombre! Y bueno, lo vemos totalmente en otra postura cuando se encuentra con Anya, él obviamente no la iba a dejar verlo todo derrotado y abatido y siento que quería que ella se quedara con esa idea de que él sólo quería la recompensa y ya, cosa que logró en parte. Y bueno cuando aquel mayordomo/señor le dice que haga una reverencia y se dirija a Anya como "su alteza" (por que se da cuenta de que le habla así bien casual y pues oye jovencito, ella es de la realeza más respeto), él pone una cara triste o mas bien para mi lo es, porque es cosa de fracciones de segundo donde lo muestran como de lado y se ve algo afectado, como que siento que ahí se acordó que pertenecían a mundos completamente diferentes :(

En fin. Calculo que serán otras 3 viñetas nada más y daremos fin a esto. Espero les haya gustado y que estén pasando unas ricas vacaciones de semana santa.

 ** _Princesa Saiyajin._**


	10. No quiso la recompensa

AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU

 **Capítulo 10: No quiso la recompensa.**

Vlad se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado a él y a Dimitri, arreglándose frente al espejo para el baile de gala de esa noche; colocaba una y otra vez aquellas insignias en su pecho. Estaba muy emocionado de volver al mundo de la aristocracia después de tanto tiempo de sentirse ajeno a ello. Ahora regresaba y de la mano de Sophie, algo que siempre había querido pero vio imposible ya que él vivía en Rusia y ella Francia para ese entonces. Sus caminos se habían separado hacía años sin embargo en ese momento la vida se había encargado de reunirlos nuevamente y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar ir la oportunidad. Vlad seguía en su labor cuando Dimitri se acercó con sigilo, detrás de él:

— Bueno, si vuelves a San Petersburgo, búscame —el joven ruso se acercó a su viejo amigo, le estrechó una mano y lo abrazó—. Adiós Vlad.

— Ay… —suspiró—. Muchacho, cometes un error —se lo había dicho ya hasta el cansancio. Vlad había intentado por todos los medios razonar con él y hacerle ver que debía quedarse para luchar. Le dijo que iba a lamentarlo tarde o temprano, pero no hubo poder humano que convenciera a Dimitri.

— Créeme, es lo único que estoy haciendo bien —aseguró, ahora inclinándose para despedirse de Pooka—. Adiós pulgoso —el perrito emitió unos chillidos en señal de tristeza—. No insistas, este no es mi lugar —eso lo sabía muy bien de sobra, por ese motivo se iba en esos momentos. La reina Marie le había hecho la invitación para asistir al baile pero el decidió declinarla porque se sentía muy fuera de lugar. Así que tomó la decisión de marcharse en ese mismo momento en sigilo, sin despedidas, sin palabras, sin nada que pudiera abrirle mas la herida y terminarlo de romper por dentro.

Dimitri tomó su gabardina y su boina y se las puso, le echó una última mirada a Vlad y Pooka que lo miraban con tristeza y salió del cuarto con rumbo a la estación de tren de Paris.

* * *

— No está ahí —dijo la reina Marie a su nieta que se asomaba entre las cortinas para ver hacia el salón principal. Sabía perfectamente a quién buscaba.

— Si ya sé que no está ahí… ¿Quién no está ahí, abuela? —comentó casualmente, tratando de disimular que la había cachado, buscándolo entre la multitud.

— Un joven ejemplar, que halló una caja de música.

— No, debe de estar muy ocupado gastando su recompensa con gran alegría —aquel comentario le dolió un poco. Imaginaba a Dimitri a kilómetros de distancia de ella, siendo inmensamente feliz con su dinero.

— Mira los bailar, tu naciste en este mundo de relucientes joyas y títulos pero, me pregunto si esto lo que deseas en realidad —le dijo su abuela. Anya se sintió un poco confundida.

— Pero, claro que lo es, encontré lo que estaba buscando, al fin te encontré, al fin sé quién soy…

— Si, lograste encontrarme y siempre me tendrás… pero, ¿será suficiente…? —la reina Marie se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo antes de decirle aquello que podría cambiar el rumbo de la vida de su nieta—: Mi niña, no quiso la recompensa —dijo al fin, a sabiendas de que eso era lo único que Anya tenía que escuchar.

— ¿Qué?

— Al encontrarte con vida y contemplar en lo que te has convertido, me devuelve una dicha que no creí volver a sentir… Sea cual sea tu decisión, siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra —su abuela estaba consciente de los sentimientos de ambos chicos, incluso más que ellos mismos. Sabía que Anya podría escoger su camino con él y solo quería que ella fuera feliz, ya no tenía miedo a perderla, porque la había encontrado y era más fácil así, podrían seguir en contacto, visitarse de vez en cuando… como Anya lo quisiera, lo único que le importaba era que fuera feliz y sabía que así sería.

— Abuela, entonces dime… —cuando Anya se giró para formular su otra pregunta se dio cuenta de que su abuela se había ido a unir a la celebración de esa noche. La chica estuvo a punto de alcanzarla y quedarse con ella, pero su corazón que latía de prisa, le decía que pese a que ella era su familia, su hogar estaba en los brazos de aquel apuesto ruso que le ponía los nervios de punta y que acababa de rechazar una recompensa de diez millones de rublos por sabría dios qué razones… y ella iba a averiguarlas.

* * *

 _Sé que les debo una explicación porque dije que iba a estar publicando y me ausenté 15 días y ya no subí nada pero literal mi compu murió el día 5 de mayo y apenas me la entregaron :( pero bueno me voy a poner al corriente con todo lo que debo, así que tendremos doble actualización._

 _Volviendo a la viñeta, al igual que Vlad yo siempre pensé que Dimitri cometía un error pero supuse que sus fantasmas eran mayores que él y tenía mucho miedo. La abuela para ese punto ya sabía lo que pasaba entre los dos y siento que con sus palabras quiso darle el empujón que le hacía falta a Anya para que se decidiera._

 _Sólo nos queda una viñeta más, espero que les esté gustando, aún tenemos 11 días mas para disfrutar por el aniversario, prometo mas actualizaciones para ponerme a mano. Gracias por leerme!_

 _Princesa Saiyajin._


	11. Te están esperando

AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU

 **Capítulo 11: Te están esperando**

Dimitri se encontraba en la estación del tren de Paris formado en la fila para comprar su boleto de regreso a San Petersburgo. Aguardaba ahí impaciente y con el corazón roto, deseoso de poner un pie en ese tren y desaparecer. Había controlado sus impulsos de querer volver por ella desde el primer momento en que salió del palacio y piso las calles de Francia. Algo dentro de él, muy en el fondo le decía que volviera y le confesara su amor, sin embargo él se esforzaba por ignorar aquella corazonada. No tenía nada que ofrecerle, en dado caso de que lo aceptara y le era muy difícil perdonarse a sí mismo por la vida de estafador que había llevado desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás… ¿por qué habría de elegirlo Anya? Si tenía todo cuanto había soñado y hasta más. El muchacho suspiró tratando de dar alivio a su abrumado corazón, se ajustó un poco la gabardina debido a una repentina brisa helada y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar dinero, se topó con la rosa que Anya le había regalado unas noches atrás cuando pasearon por todo Paris. Dimitri no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel capullo y recordarla. Aquella noche donde fueron libres, tomados de la mano, caminando y riendo… aquella noche en donde sintió que lo suyo podía ser si no fuera porque al día siguiente la entregaría a su abuela y a su mundo.

— Siguiente —dijo la señorita de la ventanilla, pero Dimitri no la escuchó, seguía embobado observando la hermosa rosa. Tres segundos después, ya se había echado a correr de regreso al palacio. Se lo diría, aunque fuera una locura, aunque no tuviera que ofrecerle en ese momento, si ella lo aceptaba haría lo que fuera por merecerla…

* * *

Anya estaba en shock. El cuerpo de Dimitri yacía al lado de ella sobre el suelo, inerte. Las lágrimas ni siquiera salían y su cabeza daba vueltas. Había intentado salvarlo, pero parecía que no había podido. La princesa recargaba su cabeza en una rodilla, escondiendo su rostro tratando de pensar con coherencia. De pronto, escuchó como Dimitri se removía y se quejaba y al mismo tiempo en que volteó para observarlo con vida le metió un golpe en la nariz con su mano, sin querer.

— Ouch —exclamó él al recibir el manotazo de Anya debido a la impresión de verlo con vida.

— ¡Dimitri! —Anya se le fue al cuello en un apretado abrazo.

— Ay, no por favor, no, no… —dijo incorporándose

— Lo siento… —concedió ella apartándose, dándole espacio para respirar.

— Si, lo sé, lo sé… los hombres son unos bebés… —Anya colocó sus manos en los hombros de Dimitri y se incorporaron quedándose de rodillas uno frente al otro.

— Creí que querías regresar a San…

— Así era…

— No quisiste la reco…

— No pude…

— ¿Por qué? —la pregunta sobria de Anya y la forma en que lo miraba le hicieron sentir a Dimitri un latigazo de adrenalina en todo el cuerpo… era ahora o nunca.

— Por que te… —ni siquiera había terminado de decir aquello cuando los dos se comenzaron a acercar para besarse, sin embargo un ladrido de Pooka que les mostraba la resplandeciente y enorme tiara de Anya los detuvo. Dimitri suspiró y la tomó entre sus manos. Algo dentro de él le hizo sentir que pese a que había estado bien que regresara y que le estuviera confesando su amor a aquella princesa, siempre habría algo que los separaría…—. Te están esperando —le dijo dándole la tiara. Anya observó el objeto perteneciente a su madre y luego miró al muchacho con el que quería estar.

En ese momento comprendía las palabras de su abuela; ella le había dado a entender que la decisión era suya y lo respetaría y siempre estaría ahí para ella. Entonces en ese momento se encontraba entre dos cosas: Volver a aquel mundo al que parecía pertenecer, en el que creció y la criaron y poco conocía, o pasar la vida al lado del hombre que amaba con locura. No iba a mentir, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Anya se puso de pie y el acongojado de Dimitri hizo lo mismo. La chica no dijo nada, se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su mejilla. Él cerró los ojos por un instante. Ella lo observó con detenimiento y supo que quisiera o no estaba perdida. Cuando Dimitri abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le sonrió.

— Tú también me has estado esperando

— Pero yo no… —comenzó él pero ella negó con la cabeza.

— Y yo te he estado esperando a ti —Anya se puso de puntillas, rodeó el cuello de Dimitri y lo besó.

* * *

" _ **Querida abuela deséame suerte pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo en parís, hasta entonces".**_

— ¡Se fugaron! ¿No es eso romántico? —dijo Sophie limpiándose las lágrimas mientras terminaba de leer la nota que Anya le había dejado a su abuela, junto con su tiara—. Es el perfecto final…

— No —intervino la reina Marie—. Es el perfecto inicio…

* * *

Abordaron aquel yate imperial sin nada más que lo que traían puesto encima y con el corazón lleno de esperanzas y amor y por supuesto con Pooka. Ninguno sabía qué iban a hacer o que les iba a deparar el futuro, pero ambos querían vivir su amor.

Locos de felicidad, comenzaron un vals en medio de aquel barco… nada mas que ellos importaba, nada mas que aquel beso que compartían en ese momento que los hacía temblar…

Acababan de embarcarse en una nueva aventura incierta, pero lo único que a Anya y a Dimitri les importaba era permanecer juntos como lo habían hecho desde un principio.

* * *

 _Y con esta viñeta finalizo este pequeño y lindo proyecto de una de mis películas favoritas de mi infancia. Estas viñetas fueron inspiradas en mi amor por la pareja de Anya y Dimitri, con quien siempre tuve un crush desde pequeña jejeje. Sin duda esta es mi parte favorita de la peli. Primero, ver a Dimitri en la fila de la estación, embobado con la rosa, probablemente dándose cuenta en ese momento que nada importa más que ama a Anya y luego verlo regresar a defenderla y ese último diálogo en donde los dos hablan y ni siquiera terminan las frases porque saben lo que el otro dirá... en ese momento los dos saben que se aman y cuando Pooka les muestra la tiara, por un momento piensan que todo se trata de una ilusión. Pero Anya sabe lo que le dice el corazón y escoge bien, lo elige a él como el a ella y se van juntos a recorrer el mundo, a su manera, con su amor. Siempre he creído que ese barco que toman es de la familia imperial así que no es como que vayan a sufrir mucho por comodidades. Y ambos se lo merecen, creo que los dos personajes son hermosos, complejos y hay muchísima química entre ellos y eso hace que los ame mucho más._

 _Gracias por seguir esta historia y sumarse a mi festejo de 10 años en ffnet! Besos, abrazos, y agradecimientos a ti que me has acompañado en esto!_

 **Princesa Saiyajin**


End file.
